Other faucet handles comprise a valve cartridge in line with the axial direction of substantially cylindrical valve bodies, so the axis of rotation of the valve is perpendicular to the mounting surface. Service or removal by unthreading of the valve cartridge may cause the valve body to rotate around its axis.
Other faucets that have handles that rotate about an axis parallel to a mounting surface have integrated spouts. Some faucets have two opposing valve cartridges and an integrated spout. This creates a large, bulky aesthetic because of these added components.